1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to keys and keypads for use with an electronic device and, more particularly, to multi-function keys and keypads.
2. Background of the Invention
Electronic devices, and particularly mobile devices, are becoming increasingly complex. This increased complexity often is at odds with the need to maintain a small form factor, thereby placing a strain on the man-machine interface of the device. It is not uncommon for a mobile phone, for example, to include a camera, a digital media player, scheduling functionality, and the like. The number of available user-selectable options tends to increase with device complexity. At the same time, a mobile device must retain a relatively small form factor so that carrying the device is not unduly burdensome.
To maintain a small form factor, the number of keys provided on a device usually is limited. Multi-function keys are an enhancement to the man-machine interface that allows a user to access more than one function from a single key. More particularly, a multi-function key can refer to a key that, when activated, causes the electronic device to perform a particular function. When the electronic device is placed in a different operating state, that same key, when activated, can cause the electronic device to perform a different function. As a result, the user can access more functions than the number of keys provided on the device.
Conventional multi-function keys usually bear a label or symbol corresponding to each function assigned to that key. For example, one function assigned to the key may be written above the key while another function also assigned to the key is written below. The function descriptions tend to be static, i.e. the descriptions are usually inked or inscribed on the device housing proximate to the key. Accordingly, the user is able to view both key labels simultaneously. It is the user's responsibility to understand the workings of the device to know which key function, and corresponding label, is assigned to the key at any given time.